


[Art] Drink in His Warmth

by KrisRix



Series: Fanart [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Biting, Blood Drinking, Camping, Comic, Digital Art, Dry Humping, Fan Comics, Fanart, Frottage, M/M, Mild Blood, NSFW Art, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Vampire Bites, sooo mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRix/pseuds/KrisRix
Summary: Four-page comicSimon and Baz go camping, and despite things going wrong, they also go quite right...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fanart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840333
Comments: 20
Kudos: 321
Collections: Secret Snowflake 2020





	[Art] Drink in His Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samalander01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander01/gifts).



> My Secret Snowflake gift for samalander, 🖤 Go check out their tumblr for their wonderful art: [samalander01.tumblr.com](https://samalander01.tumblr.com/)  
> I had a lot of fun with this—I hope you enjoy!

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were: _Maurice by E M Forster, Cooking together (or at least trying lol), fighting, camping, nights under the stars, 90s fashion, amping up the monsterfucker potential, midnight football matches, figure skating, getting caught in the rain, painting._  
>  I tried to combine a few together (camping, getting caught in the rain, a bit of fighting, and some monsterfuckery), but I will admit I've been haunted by the idea of a Maurice AU ever since, haha!


End file.
